You Ready?
by LeatherAndCardGames
Summary: Just some Two-Bit and Darry slash cuz I got bored. Darry and Two-Bit have been together for a while but Darry is afraid to tell the gang because he is afraid of being mocked for being gay, Can Two-Bit change that? Smut, adult themes, rated M for a reason. ;D


**Ready?**

**Two-Bit and Darry slash just cuz I was bored and of course, I love the two of them together. ;D**

**Its 12:28 at night. ZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzz :) **

* * *

Darry sighed and lounged against the worn out pillows on his bed. Soda and Steve left for the late shift at the DX and Ponyboy was sleeping soundly in the room down the hall. The eldest Curtis brother sighed yet again. His day was long, he was exhausted but he stayed awake thinking of a certain someone who was due to arrive any minute now. As if on queue said male rapped lightly on Darry's door. He was oh so careful so he wouldn't wake the younger Curtis down the hall.

"Two-Bit, baby. Is that you?" Darry whispered.

"Yeah. We're ya expecting someone else?" Two-Bit said with a goofy grin as he entered his lover's bedroom, slowly closing the door behind him.

"Nope, only you baby" Darry said walking over, sliding his arms around his lover's waist.

"Good cause I wanna be the only one" Two-Bit said smiling at his lover as he leaned up to kiss Darry's lips. Once the two broke the kiss Two-Bit leaned his head up.

"Ya haven't told em bout us yet, have ya babe? Two-Bit asked as he played with the hairs on the back or Darry's head.

Darry sighed and gently Pulled away from the rusty haired teen.

"It's not that simple" Darry said running a hand through his hair.

"How is it not simple?" Two-Bit asked coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around Darry's waist.

"It just ain't, not yet at least" Darry said with yet another sigh.

"Yer still worried about being mocked cause yer gay, Huh baby?"

"No it's not that" Darry said, trying to sound convincing.

"Then what is it" Two-Bit asked, doubt clearly presented in his voice.

Darry carded a hand through his brown hair nervously and slowly pulled out of the younger male's embrace.

"So what if it is?" Darry said facing the grey eyed teen.

"Then just say so" Two-Bit said as slid out of his leather jacket.

"Fine. I Darrel Shane Curtis am afraid to admit that I am gay"

"That wasn't so hard now was it. Now use those words an remove the afraid bit and tell yer brothers, they won't be mad. Just look at Steve and soda and Dally and Johnny."

Darry gave no verbal reply as he stepped forward and began to unbuckle his belt. He unzipped his pants and slid out of his black t-shirt, dropping it to the floor. Two-Bit smiled and grinned at Darry. Darry walked over and slid his arms Around his lover's waist. Darry leaned down and kissed his lover on the lips.

"Ya see now, that's my baby"

Darry smiled and darted his tongue out of his mouth, he seductively licked Two-Bit's bottom lip causing the teen to moan out. Darry's tongue slipped past Two-Bit's lips and pushed into his lover's not cavern. There tongues danced and battled for dominance even though it was clear who would win. None of that mattered to either of them right now. All that mattered was each other.

Two-Bit moaned out and buckled his hips up as Darry pushed him down on the bed. Darry made quick work of Two-Bit's shirt and jeans, before he slowly, teasingly begin to unbuckle his own -Bit's hands moved at a quick pace as he tried to rid his lover of the piece of clothing that stood between him and being fucked senseless by Darry's hard cock. Once they were both fully exposed Darry begin trailing kisses stating and Two-Bit's lips down his neck and chest and finally stopping at his manhood. Darry took Two-Bit's length into his mouth bobbing his head in a steady pace. Two-Bit's hips bucked up as he moaned out and threw his head back into the pillows.

"Darry I'm gonna.. Ahh... Cum"

"Go ahead" Darry said.

With that Two-Bit came down his lover's throat, he shuddered as Darry climbed up his body and settled on his hips. Both men moaned out as their members touched creating a delicious amount of pleasure. Two-Bit bucked his hips again but Darry held tight and he swirled his tongue over the two sensitive buds on his lover's chest. Two-Bit moaned and writhed underneath his lover as Darry's fingers found there way to Two-Bit's entrance. He kissed his lover, distracting him as he pushed his fingers into Two-Bit's tight asshole.

"Oh...ahh...more...Darry..moooore..."

"As you wish" Darry said as he removed his fingers from Two-Bit's ass,leaving the boy feeling cold and hollow.  
Two-Bit released a small whimper as Darry spit on his hand, rubbing the saliva on his hard cock.

"Miss me much?" he asked as he drove his cock into the hilt.

"I...ahh..missed...ahh" Two-Bit said losing himself in the sea of pleasure tht Darry provided him.

"Keith the things you do to me" Darry said as he bit down on Two-Bit's shoulder.

"Darry I need...ahh..." Two-Bit managed out in long drawn out moan.

With that Darry took Two-Bit's weeping erection into his hand and begin to pump him as he thrust in and out of Two-Bit's ass over and over again.

"The things you do to me.." Darry said again as he felt his climax nearing.

With one more thrust he pushed into Keith's sweet spot as he came with a scream of his lover's name, coating the boy's insides with his warmth. Keith came next coating Darry's hand in his seed. He moaned and closed his eyes as he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. When air became an issue the two separated.

"I love you Keith"

"I love ya too Darry"

Darry signed and lied over Two-Bit resting his head in the crook of his lover's neck.

"You ready to tell yer brothers now baby?" Two-Bit asked kissing his lover's hair.

"Yeah I am" Darry said planting a kiss on Two-Bit's neck, "Yeah I am".

**FIN**


End file.
